Twice Upon a Time: Finding Hope
by Tif S
Summary: AU Season 7 Speculation: In the Final Battle Part 2, a young girl shows up on Henry Mills' doorstep claiming to be his daughter. This story follows what happens after that fateful moment as a new generation and some of our favorite characters grapple with belief, hope, faith and family amidst a new curse.
1. Impossible

_**A/N: Hello fellow oncers, here with a new story. I recently caught up on the end of season 6, and decided to try my take on a shamefully more than likely AU season 7 speculation. I was made aware, thanks to headlines of some primary cast leaving the show before season 7. This fic will disregard that somewhat, but will not feature everyone off the bat as they will be part of the unfolding mystery. As usual, I don't own Once Upon a Time, belongs to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis ABC and Disney, just my plot lines.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Impossible**

Henry Mills stared at the young girl who had knocked on his apartment door. The first thing that ran through his mind was probably not the first thing that should have run through his head at this moment. _How did a little girl find her way here? Why here of all places?_

"Aren't you coming?" The little girl, Lucy, stared up at him as she reached for his hand. "Come on, come on! Your family needs you."She probably wasn't much older than he'd been when he'd searched out his birth mother all those years ago. His gaze flicked toward the book under her arm. It couldn't be….but it was.

"Wait...just a second there speedy." He shook his head. "Why don't you come in? You look like you've come a long way." He gave a partial smile. He still wasn't quite sure about this, but one thing that he was sure about was that he wasn't leaving the little girl in the hallway alone.

"My name's Lucy." She sighed, but followed him in.

* * *

Lucy frowned letting her legs dangle off the edge of the tall chair as she planted her elbows atop the kitchen island. "We've gotta go."

"Okay, first of all," Henry pulled his head out of the fridge carrying a carton of milk and two glasses. "I'm not exactly ready for a trip. Second of all, I have a few questions."

"You don't believe me?"

"That you're my daughter?" Henry bit his tongue as he studied her. "Well I guess there's a resemblance, logic aside."

Lucy smiled, but then it fell as she saw his face hadn't changed from the skeptical expression he'd worn when he answered the door. "You're joking aren't you?"

"That depends." He sat across from her opening the milk carton as he poured a glass and pushed it her way. "What exactly do you know about me?"

Lucy grabbed the book and placed it on the table between them as she opened it to a page. The page showed what looked like a younger him laying in a hospital bed as a blonde woman leaned over him, kissing him on his forehead. "Your mom was the Savior, she broke the Curse on Storybrooke and then won the Final Battle." She turned to another page. It was a large group of people sitting at a cafe. "See? That's you." She pointed to a teenager with dark brown hair. It did look a lot like him. The illustrator had done well, whomever they were.

"I don't know how you got this…"

"Lucy." Lucy sighed. "You still don't believe me? But you're the Truest Believer, and you're the Author. You have to remember!"

Henry sighed running a hand through his hair. "Look, Lucy, I don't know who you talked to or how you got this book, but my mom isn't any kind of Savior, not in the magical fairytale sense. She's or...she _was_...a cop...I guess that's kind of the same thing to a kid. That's why I wrote this when I was younger… after my dad died. It's just a kid's story."

"But…"

"Okay, clearly you're a long way from home. Do you know your phone number? An address?" Henry had grabbed his cell phone.

"I live in Storybrooke."

Henry froze dropping his phone on the table.

"I live in Storybrooke Maine."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter will feature Storybrooke, and we will meet some of the old as well as new residents as they search for Lucy, as Henry attempts to get more information from Lucy as he brings her back. Let me know your thoughts.**_


	2. The Return

_**A/N: Well, I was feeling inspired, so I decided to post another update. I wasn't expecting such a great response, so thank you. I hope the rest of the story will please. So, this is where the mystery begins. A few "familiar" faces, and some new ones that may or may not be so new. As usual I own nothing but my plot idea.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Return**

"Oi, what do you lot think you're doing then?" Ian James knew a playground scuffle when he saw one, just like he knew the lads involved. One throwing punches, one with a bloody split lip, and the third trying to run despite being held by his sleeve before he was punched by the same boy holding his sleeve.

"Coach…" The boy was now spitting blood onto the grass. "I didn't do anything honest."

"Right…" Ian raised his eyebrows. "And I'm supposed to just buy into that when Mr. Connor here's lip is smashed in." He picked up the boy by his shirt collar. "Go on get out of my sight."

The boy nodded running in the opposite direction with a brief frightened glance backwards.

"You were supposed to be watching her, not picking fights!" The Connor boy struggled to his feet before lunging toward the younger.

"Lucy told me that git teases her everyday. You think I was going to let him do it again?"

"You don't try to play hero when you're supposed to be _babysitting!_ Besides, you can't even throw a decent punch. I had to let him knock my teeth around so you could get a hit in."

"Just because you're a poor little orphan doesn't mean I need you to act like my big brother!"

Ian ran over and pushed himself between the two squabbling boys. "Take it easy...just take a breath there Gideon." He looked over to the younger boy whose eyes were blazing as he took a deep breath in. "That's it. Now what happened?"

"Lucy's Mum came in the shop saying Lulu was looking for a playmate, so Dad let me go. Lu's Mum asked me to watch out for her, like always you know?" Ian nodded along with Gideon's explanation. It was true, If young Lucy wasn't with Gideon, Gideon was searching her out or vice versa. The two of them and the Connor boy were inseparable.

"But then Neal and I noticed Andrew, and Andy always picks fights with Lu….so...I suppose I was being proactive." Gideon squeaked as Ian's expression darkened

"Proactive...more like stupid." Neal scoffed as he placed a hand to his lip, wincing. "She ran off as soon as you started throwing hits, which is what you should've done. Your Dad's going to kill us! Not to mention Lu's Dad and Regina!"

"Don't forget Coach James." Ian sighed. "Now come on, let's get you patched."

The boys groaned as Ian grabbed them by the ears.

* * *

Henry was in his bedroom packing a bag. He thought he would just drop the girl off and leave, but he knew from experience...Storybrooke had a way of keeping you there. He was lucky he got out when he did. So it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Henry…" He heard Lucy's voice and turned around.

"Hey, can't wait a few more minutes or what?"

"No…" Lucy shook her head. "It's not that." She walked over and hopped on the bed peering into the duffel as she noticed a book. "What's that?"

"Hans Christian Andersen." Henry lifted the worn paperback.

"Fairytales…"

"Yeah." Henry watched as the girl's eyes lit up. "It was a graduation gift."

"From who?"

"Not important."

Lucy frowned. "You're lying."

Henry sighed placing the book back into the bag. "No, I'm not."

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah you are."

Henry laughed as he shouldered his bag, and grabbed his keys off the dresser. "Okay think what you want, but before we keep going, I think we have a long drive ahead of us."

"You're coming?"

Henry nodded. "Someone has to make sure you don't end up at Disneyworld next."

* * *

"Neal David Connor! What were you thinking?" Neal glanced down at his feet scarcely daring to breathe as Regina paced the length of her office. "Never mind, don't answer that. How could you let Lucy run off?"

"Should I answer _that_?" Neal whispered.

"Yes!" Regina huffed.

"She's sneaky."

"That's not an answer." Regina rolled her eyes. "That's an excuse."

"She made us pass Andrew Welkes. Gideon's always wanted to beat him up and Lulu knows that. I told you she's sneaky."

"You're fourteen. Gideon and Andy are twelve. You should have stopped them."

"Well, I did that." Neal tried to cover a grin.

"Without fisticuffs. There's a difference between brave and foolhardy Neal."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"I do understand Regina, I promise it won't happen again. Can I go now?"

"Straight home, no detours. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Neal saluted as he walked out the door.

Regina shook her head as she sat herself in the chair placing her head in her hands. Raising a teenager was hard enough the first time. Why she'd decided to foster again...she had no idea. There was just something about Neal Connor's plight. She felt a responsibility to the boy that she hadn't felt since her son.

Her cell phone buzzed and a name she hadn't seen in a long time appeared on the screen. She smiled and was just about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Madam Mayor…" Her smile dropped only slightly when she saw who it was.

"No trouble at all." She turned toward the man trying not to sneer. "How can I be of assistance Mr. Fenwick?"

Otis Fenwick was an imposing man of tall stature who barely knew what a smile was. He was also Lucy's stepfather, bless the poor girl. She needed all the hope she could get with a father like him. He owned the local casino, a small seedy place hardly worthy of Storybrooke, but the people wanted what they wanted Regina supposed. And it boosted what little tourism their town could boast of, mostly when people got lost without a GPS or working car.

"I was just wondering if you've had any luck locating my daughter. Seeing as she hasn't returned home yet."

"Ian James filed a report with the Sheriff's department. We have men combing the woods, downtown, all of the local shops and the edge of town Mr. Fenwick. We will find your daughter."

"Ian James, should he even be around children?"

"I assure you, Otis, no one has more of a vested interest in the safety of our town's children than Ian. There is a reason he is the athletic activities coach."

"There's also a reason he carries that flask."

"Mr. Fenwick, I'd urge you to mind your tone. Ian has been sober for over five years now."

"Slippery slope is all Madam Mayor. Simply a concerned citizen."

"There is a suggestion box for a reason Mr. Fenwick." Regina pursed her lips. "I will call you as soon as there is any word. Until then, you should be with your wife. You need to be with your family right now."

"Yes of course. Thank you Regina." Fenwick said. "I will show myself out."

Regina turned her attention back to the phone, but saw the words flash across the screen. _1 missed call from Henry._

* * *

Henry sighed as he threw down the cell phone into the cup holder.

"Important call?" Lucy looked up from her book.

"Important…" Henry shook his head. "So important they didn't even answer."

"Ouch." Lucy winced as she leaned forward from the backseat. "Was it a girlfriend?"

Henry's brow furrowed. "What makes you ask that? I thought you were convinced I was your dad."

"Exactly." Lucy said. "I figure you haven't been around. So there must be a reason you left my mom. So...girlfriend?" She shrugged.

Henry felt a tickle which came out a laugh. "You're one crazy kid."

"Perceptive actually."

"Call it whatever." Henry trailed off as he noticed the sign. Entering Storybrooke. _Here goes nothing...everything…_ He drove past noticing signs of...what looked like a search party. He turned back with narrowed eyes as he noticed Lucy shrinking back through the rearview mirror. "Welcome home Lucy. Looks like you've been missed."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please tell me your thoughts or if you have any question. I'd love to hear them. Any guesses as to who Ian James is? What about Otis Fenwick? How much trouble do you think Lucy is in?**_


	3. Warm Welcome

_**A/N: Hey guys, here with chapter three. There are a few callbacks, and a few familiar faces. This begins to set up some of the differences, and also some of the similarities. Hope you enjoy. As usual I own nothing. Once Upon A Time belongs to ABC and its creators. Not me. I'm just a fan showing my love for the show in the best way I know how.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Warm Welcome**

Henry parked on the side of the road and stepped out of the car as he noticed the man holding the dog's lead. The dog was barking and his tail was wagging as he tried to get closer to Henry.

"He must like you." The man said. Henry studied him. Oddly enough, he hadn't changed a bit, besides maybe being a bit grayer. "He doesn't usually warm up to people so fast."

"He should." Henry said. "I mean I was the one that always brought the dog biscuits to our sessions."

The man's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be. That can't be Henry Mills." The man's face broke into a wide grin.

"The one and only." Henry gave a lopsided smile.

"What brings you back?"

"More like who." Henry rolled his eyes and tapped on the car door. The door opened and Lucy peeked out laughing nervously.

"Hiya Dr. Hopper."

The doctor frowned as he and Henry exchanged a look. "Lucy...your mother's been worried sick, and your dad already stormed the mayor's office. What were you thinking?"

"He's not my dad, don't call him that." Lucy said.

"Then who is he?" Dr. Hopper said.

"He's Dr. Facilier! I told you."

Henry wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan, so he simply watched.

"Lucy," Dr Hopper sighed. "I know you don't like Otis very much. I know you have questions about your father, but that doesn't mean that your stepfather is...he's...not the nicest man, but maybe if you gave him a chance…he'd surprise you."

"Do you know where I can find Lucy's parents? I'd like to make sure she gets back safely."

"I'd wait at the mayor's office if I were you." Dr. Hopper smiled turning his attention to Lucy. "And let's see that you stop this running Lulu."

Lucy scuffed her foot on the pavement as she nodded.

"Good to see you again Henry."

"You too Doc." Henry felt himself being nudged as he bent down to pat the dog. "See ya around Pongo."

Henry walked back to the car opening the passenger side door without a word.

"You can't make me go back! You can't." Lucy said.

Henry walked around to the opposite side opening the driver's side door and getting in. "From the looks of things, nobody knew where you were. You show up in Seattle...alone, and your parents are apparently nervous wrecks sending the whole Sheriff's department to look for you. I don't have a choice Lucy. I'm taking you to the mayor's office."

"Are you staying? Will you help me get your family back?"

Henry kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him. "I know where my family is Lucy. Whatever this is about...let's see that you don't take any more trips out of state."

"But will you _stay_?"

"Will you?" Henry said. He parked in front of Town Hall. "I'll make you a deal. One week. I'll stay for a week, make sure everything's okay with this Otis or Facilier or whoever you keep going on about, but you can't try to run off on your family again. If you do, I'm getting in this car, and crossing that line and I'll make sure you can't follow."

"You're lying again."

"Try me." Henry said. "Do we have a deal?" He proffered his hand.

Lucy sighed, but shook his hand. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Better than…" Henry opened the car door and walked around to Lucy's side. "Cheeky."

"It worked didn't it?" Lucy jumped out and ran past adjusting her backpack on her shoulder. "Are you coming or what?"

Henry sighed as he leaned against the car door. He pushed himself off before pushing it closed. "Now or never Henry…now or never."

* * *

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the mayor's office?"

Regina looked up, a quip ready to fall, but stopped in her tracks as she saw who it was. Her son stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Henry…" She stood from her desk and walked over to the door and wrapped her son in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Returning a runaway." Henry hugged Regina back, but pulled back quickly much to Regina's dismay. He stepped aside to reveal Lucy who stood behind him. "I believe you've been looking for her."

Regina crossed her arms as she studied the girl. "You're not wrong. But how did _you_ get all the way to Seattle?" She turned to Henry. "You still live in Seattle right?"

Henry nodded as he waited for Lucy's answer.

"Well…" Lucy looked down at her feet. "I took a bus, then a train, then I walked about seven blocks from the train station to your apartment building."

Henry had to stifle a laugh. "You did all that without an adult's help?"

"Not really…" Lucy opened her bag and pulled out a pink Hello Kitty wallet holding it out towards Regina. "Sorry..."

Regina opened the wallet and pursed her lips. Her credit card and bus pass stared back at her. "Miss Fenwick, how did you…?"

"It wasn't hard." Lucy shrugged biting her lip.

"Oh really?" Regina raised her eyebrows.

Henry ducked his head trying to hide his smirk as he leaned against Regina's desk. Deja vu. Being back was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next chapter involves Henry meeting Otis Fenwick, Lucy sneaking off to talk to a co-conspirator, and Regina talking to Henry.**_


	4. New Enemies

_**A/N: Chapter Four is ready. I had to split the events, but nevertheless, it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing recognizable, Once Upon a Time Belongs to Disney, ABC and its creators. I'm just showing my appreciation the best way I know how.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: New Enemies**

"You've got to admit," Regina watched as Lucy snacked on a granola bar. "She certainly has your spirit."

"Mom…" Henry glanced sideways. "What exactly are you implying?"

"We've been down this road before you know." Regina said.

"And look how well that turned out." Henry placed a hand on his forehead. "Can we wait on this conversation...just a little while?"

"I take it that means you're planning to stay?" Regina smiled.

Henry nodded.

"Good. Now I have to make a phone call. Go talk to your daughter."

Henry groaned. "Mother…"

"Henry Daniel…"

Henry held up his hands as he stood. "Okay…okay don't shoot."

Henry walked over to where Lucy sat, her legs dangling as she paged through the book. He crouched beside her.

"Why didn't it turn out well?" Lucy spoke. "You finding your mom? She was the Savior. She broke the Curse."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Henry said.

"I'm eleven, not deaf." Lucy closed the book and looked up at him. "So...how come?"

Henry sighed. "It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up." Lucy narrowed her eyes. "So how come?"

"Your book got one thing right. When I was your age, I stole my mom's credit card and hopped a bus to find my birth mom."

"Emma Swan?"

Henry nodded.

"And then you convinced her to believe and help break the curse, like the book says. Then she won the Final Battle."

Henry shook his head. "It didn't happen that way."

"Yes it did!" Lucy handed him the book. "You gotta remember."

"Luce…" Henry sighed. "My mom...Emma, all that happened was a huge custody fight, me hopping buses and changing schools every other year and Emma spending Summers here."

"That's the Curse. What you're remembering, it's not true."

"Maybe…" Henry said.

Henry saw Lucy's eyes widen as a knock on the door was heard.

"Mr. Fenwick, come in." Regina waved the man in.

"Afternoon Madam Mayor. Is little Lu around?"

Lucy's change in expression didn't go unnoticed by Henry. He stood and stepped into the man's view as Lucy gripped her book in white knuckles hiding behind him.

"Otis, have you met my son Henry?" Regina asked. "He was the one who brought Lucy back to us."

"I cannot say I've had the pleasure. Strapping young man you have here Mayor Mills." He held out a hand expectantly.

Henry studied the man, and was immediately taken aback. He was tall and wiry with short, dark hair, and eyes that reminded him of a fox, hungry. "In my defense, I only just got in an hour ago." Henry kept his tone light and a grin in place as he gripped the older man's hand. He vaguely wondered if he was imagining Fenwick's tightening grasp.

"Certainly, certainly." Fenwick chuckled, a hearty laugh that caused Lucy to flinch from her spot next to Henry. He turned his attention to Lucy as he released his grip on Henry's hand. "Lucille, you've been quite troublesome haven't you? Apologize to Mr. Mills."

"There's no need for that Mr. Fenwick." Henry shook his head. It was taking all of his willpower to not physically shake feeling back into his hand. "I was looking for an excuse to visit, and Lucy did her fair share of apologizing on the way up."

"Otis please." Fenwick said. "Mr. Fenwick was my father."

"In that case, call me Henry." Henry glanced over to Lucy who had inched closer to him as the conversation was going on.

"Very well...Henry." Otis looked over to Lucy. "I would like to thank you again for bringing Lucille back. My wife and I wouldn't have known what to do if she'd been gone any longer."

"You're lying!" Lucy spat. "You want both of us gone."

"Is that so?" Otis chuckled as he reached down to grip Lucy by the shoulder. "I apologize for her. My wife and I's marriage is fairly recent you see. Filling the role of stepfather, you know how it is." As he spoke, Henry noticed his hand digging deeper into Lucy's shoulder as she squirmed.

"Afraid not…" Henry kept his gaze locked on the older man's.

"No children? Well I'm sure you'll find the right person, someday."

"That's not true! I found the papers. Henry's my father, my _real_ father!" Lucy said.

"That's enough from you Lucille. No one wants to hear your stories." Otis pulled the book out of Lucy's hands tossing it backwards as he pushed Lucy toward the door. "What do you say we go ease your poor mother's nerves?" Otis turned back to Henry. "Lovely making your acquaintance Henry."

"Yeah...you too…" He flinched as the door slammed shut leaving Henry and Regina alone in the office.

"I'd like to feed him a poison apple." Regina said.

"Very funny Mom." Henry bent down to pick up the book studying it before placing it on his mom's desk.

"I try." Regina walked around the desk pulling her chair nearer to the chair Lucy had occupied. "Is there something you're not telling me…?"

"You mean about Lucy?" Henry sighed. "I think I'd remember getting a girl pregnant."

"Is it possible...you don't?"

Henry choked. "Gah...Mom! N...no. I don't….do things that way!"

"Just checking in Sweetie." Regina kissed Henry's forehead.

Henry looked at his mother, incredulous. But there was _something_ about the way she was looking at him. "Mom...is there something _you're_ not telling _me?_ "

"No, of course not Henry. I'm just glad you're home." Regina smiled as she pulled Henry into another hug, but as she held him, her smile morphed into a frown.

"Me too."

* * *

Lucy was forcibly pushed into the house. "See that you stay put." Otis said. Lucy saw her mother sitting in the living room working on her sewing and saw a grin break out on her face as Otis disappeared with a single shout. "I'm working late, don't wait up."

"We won't _Dad_." Lucy sighed as she sat on the couch next to her mother. Once he was gone, Lucy spoke. "I found him Mom. I found my real dad. He was just where the papers said he'd be, but he doesn't remember us...that or he's just not telling me anything." Lucy looked at her mother who had grabbed her sketchpad and was scribbling something down.

She handed it to her daughter. Lucy read: " _Don't give up little bird_ . _Dinner invitation?"_

"You want to invite him for dinner with _Otis_ around?"

Her mother nodded and then wrote something else before handing it off.

" _Introduce us?_ " Lucy grinned. "Oh Mom, that's brilliant!" She looked to the pages then to the lit fireplace. She took the pages her mom had written, throwing them in and watched as the flames swallowed them up. "I have to go. I'll be back before Otis is, I promise."

* * *

 _ **Special bonus: I generally "cast" my characters or rather my version of characters. I wanted to share some of the cast with you all. Henry and Lucy are canonically cast based on who played them in the season 6 finale: Andrew J West as Henry and Alison Fernandez as Lucy. Neal Connor is played by Nick Robinson, Gideon is played by Levi Miller. Otis Fenwick is played by Morgan Freeman.**_

 _ **So now things are taking a turn. Henry explained a bit to Lucy, but Lucy is convinced that he is cursed, Henry officially met Otis Fenwick, Regina seems to be troubled about something regarding Henry, and we got our first introduction to Lucy's mother.**_

 ** _Teaser for next chapter: We find out where Lucy is going, Henry officially meets Regina's foster son Neal, Regina reaches out to someone familiar to arrange a job interview for Henry, and Henry experiences something that makes him doubt what he thinks he knows._**


	5. And New Friends

_**A/N: Okay, so chapter five is up and running. This story has grown legs my friends. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Slight amend, I was looking at my notes for this story and the familiar face that Regina pays call to, well it might not be as familiar as I had originally planned as plans changed slightly during the writing process plus, there are curse identities, but I planted some clues. So give me your best guesses! As usual I own nothing recognizable. Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC and its creators, the bit of italicized dialogue in the middle is from the season 3 finale, There's No Place Like Home. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: And New Friends**

Rumald Gold was not one that often expected visitors. Certainly, he wasn't considered the _only_ town pariah as he had been, not since the new casino owner came to town. Folks detested their landlords, but gamblers and flamboyant sinners- well in this sleepy hole, it gave Rumald a hefty promotion. But he supposed, this afternoon would be no different. His only visitors would come tomorrow, between the hours of eight o'clock and four o'clock with payments or excuses in hand.

"Father," Rumald turned as he heard his son speak. The boy was fiddling with some contraption, something he'd found in the back room no doubt about it, a broken many pieces, golden in color. "Do you know what this was?"

"Where on Earth did you find that?" Rumald pulled his glasses from his pocket, perching them atop his nose as he leaned over his son's workspace, a small table in the right hand corner of the shop.

"Around." Gideon sighed. "Father honestly, this place is a mess. Are you that surprised?"

Before Rumald could retort, the bell above the shop dinged signaling someone had entered.

The small form of Lucille Fenwick. "Look who it is." Rumald smiled. "The young lost girl returns."

"Hello Mr. Gold." Lucy said. "Can Gideon play?"

Before Rumald could reply, Gideon was already placing his broken pieces into a knapsack.

"We can go to my room." Gideon said. "I found something I want to show you."

Rumald stared between the two, flabbergasted. "Erm...I suppose so...seeing as you already have plans."

Gideon shouted over his shoulder as the two ran through the back room toward the steps that led to the Gold residence. "Sorry...I'll make up time tomorrow! I promise."

Rumald shook his head as his son disappeared around the corner. "Sure you will."

* * *

Henry entered the house and placed his duffel bag at his feet. It certainly was strange being back here. What was that old saying: you can't go home again? Well, it was wrong.

"Regina..." Henry heard a voice and turned his gaze to see a boy on the staircase. "Oh...uh sorry...I thought you were...sorry." The boy shook his head. "How'd you get in anyway?" The boy studied him with narrowed eyes as he walked down the rest of the steps lingering on the last. "You're not here to rob the place right?"

Henry held up his key. "My mom gave me a key. Henry Mills."

"I guess that makes us brothers then." The boy grinned. "Or foster brothers, whatever… I've always wanted a brother." The boy hopped off the step. "Or a sister. I'm Neal Connor." Neal held out a hand.

Henry shook. "It's nice to meet you Neal."

" _People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son_ _Prince Neal."_

 _"It's so nice to meet you Neal."_

Henry swayed and blinked as in his mind's eye, he saw a woman holding a baby's hand from across the cafe table , the same woman from Lucy's storybook that had been leaning over him in the hospital bed. The name came unbidden: Emma Swan. His birth mother...

"Henry…" He heard his name being called. "Whoa...you okay?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You looked like you were about to pass out or something."

Henry blinked as the teenager's face came into focus in front of him. "Um...yeah...or something. You know, I think there's some kind of bug going around. Maybe I just need to sit."

"I'll give you a hand." Neal said.

Henry felt the teenager's eyes on him as he situated himself on the couch.

"So you're Regina's mysterious son from Seattle huh?" Neal sat across from him. "The way she talks about you, I never thought I'd get a chance to actually see you outside of photos."

"Mysterious?" Henry raised an eyebrow. "Nah."

"I've been living with your mom for…" Neal bit his lip. "Almost a year like six months now. All she ever got is a photo and a few phone calls and emails. So yeah, I'd say you qualify as a mystery."

"Busy more likely." Henry's voice dropped to a whisper as the guilt hits him. What had he been doing all this time?

"So this is a...vacation for you?"

Henry nodded. "Guess so."

"Because of Lu?"

"You know Lucy?" Henry said.

"Yeah, she kind of has a way of attaching herself to you...you know." Neal shrugged. "Plus, the school here isn't that big. We see each other around, and Regina lets her spend time here. She's kinda been like a little sister."

Henry stood and opened his bag, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for, Lucy's book, before turning around. "Did she...did she ever show you this?"

* * *

Regina pulled up to the school and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Regina!" Regina rolled down the window as she heard her name being called.

She saw a woman in an emerald jacket and grinned. " Tara Green, I see they haven't caught you trying to strangle one of the kids yet."

"Ah, well," The woman shrugged. "They're kind of cute when they're not sneezing or pooping on you."

"I'll bet they are. So you off to your weekend job?"

"Don't judge, the bar won't tend itself." Tara smirked.

"Speaking of...you happen to know if Headmistress Prewitt filled that English position?"

"Why, are you considering a career change?"

"Not for me. Henry…"

"That's right, Ian told me he was back, so does that mean he's staying?"

Regina nodded. "Hopefully, this opportunity will convince him."

Tara scoffed. "You mean he doesn't know you're job hunting for him? Does he even want to teach? Oh that is one sneaky move Miss."

"Says the one who claimed to know something about...what was it... fencing? In a drunken haze."

"Okay fine," Tara leaned against the car. "Meddling in your son's professional life is not nearly as bad as a drunken hookup. Whatever helps you sleep at night Madam Mayor."

"Clearly." Regina shook her head. "Have a good shift Miss Green. Thanks for the help."

"Mazel Tov." Tara tapped the side of the car as she righted herself.

Regina laughed to herself as she prepared to pull out. Green hadn't changed a bit. But then, her thoughts drifted back to Henry's conversation with Lucy, and then her in the office. Clearly, Henry had taken his solution too far. Maybe this job could help fix things, but until then, she knew where she had to go next.

* * *

Neal studied the book, then looked back up to Henry. "A few times yeah...so is it true?"

"Is what true, the book?" Henry opened it. "I don't know...I mean, I've been getting this weird sense. But it's just a storybook. Just because the pictures look...like people I …" Henry shook his head.

"So you buy in?" Neal asked. "I mean Lu told me she was going to go find her father. Asked me to get the card and bus pass for her. Is it you?" Neal groaned. _Nice going._

"You took Regina's stuff?"

"Um… no?"

He was so grounded.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Henry met Neal and had a flash of memory. Lucy went to meet with Gideon who made a discovery of his own in his father's shop and Regina is enforcing her own plan to convince Henry to stay by arranging a job and Neal accidentally told Henry that he was the one that stole the bus pass and credit card.**_

 _ **As I said before, the dialogue is from season 3 episode 22, one of my favorite moments and one of the first moments we get between Prince Neal and Emma. I figured it a fitting moment to choose. Henry will remember more as the story progresses both related to what happened before and after the Final Battle, and there is a very specific reason in this story that he does not which I have had planned since I saw the opening scene of the Final Battle Part 1 just theorizing on what older Henry might do. Please let me know your thoughts and theories, they may find their way in if I can find a place. Also it keeps me writing. :)**_

 _ **Teaser for Next Chapter: More of Gideon and Lucy, Regina and Gold have an enlightening conversation, and Neal lets Henry in on Lucy's mission. In a flashback two years after the Final Battle is fought, the Charming-Mills family have succeeded in returning themselves and Storybrooke's residents back to the Enchanted Forest where Henry is given a new set of responsibilities by his grandfather.**_


End file.
